


Shall We, My Dear?

by Midori__99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO Kim Junmyeon | Suho, ChanChen are bestfriends, Chinguline (EXO), Composer-Songwriter Chen, Fluff, Healing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idol Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Post-Break Up, Producer Park Chanyeol, baeksoo are best friends, i love baekchen and i had to write this, mention of suicide, side chansoo because i'm trash and i can't not have chansoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori__99/pseuds/Midori__99
Summary: [For some reason AO3 isnt letting me put the BaekChen tag first but NOTE THIS IS A BAEKCHEN FIC]What happens when Jongdae suffering from post break-up blues makes what he thinks as a bad decision and ends up having a one night stand with a random nice and cute stranger? He finds someone who has the love of the entire country (maybe world) yet only wanting to give his whole heart to Jongdae alone.(Inspired from both of Jongdae's amazing albums and a bit of City Lights. Also, I suck at summaries but i love this story from my whole heart)





	1. When April Fades, Let's Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> I did a poll and most people wanted me to post this. I know I still have my Chansoo fic to update and I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging but that one is probably reaching its heaviest bit now and i wanna take my time writing it. I hope you guys don't mind. Anyway, Baekchen is that one other ship that i treasure as much as i treasure Chansoo. Also I'm total trash for the Chinguline. I've been wanting to write this ever since April, and a Flower and then City Lights dropped but i waited because I wanted to see if i could get good BaekChen content to base the fic upon but surprise surprise i got the announcement for Chen's second album instead. And I waited some more because I wanted to see what the album would be like so that i could maybe merge it with my story. Best decision I'd ever taken. So this idea was born and I will do my best to try and make it exactly as how my brain imagined it to be. First few chapters will be a little angsty but like i said, this is a healing fic so it will gradually get better with every chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Also maybe the story might be a little out of context but I still want to dedicate it to dear Jonghyun, Sulli and other idols who might be suffering from being under the limelight of the world. Also, to the rest of you who might feel overwhelmed and struggling deep within, feeling unworthy. Do know that you are not. You are all beautiful. What the world needs is kindness, both to oneself and to others so be kind. I haven't fully recovered from this myself, but I hope you and me and everyone else can find it in ourselves to let ourselves heal and heal others. I love you all <3

It was the thirtieth day of April. Jongdae followed the routine he had grown familiarized with over the past three years for one last time. But instead of lugging only his guitar case and laptop bag, he held onto his worn and old trolley suitcase next to himself, stuffed to bursting with all his clothes and pretty notebooks he had collected. Instead of humming a random tune like he always did, he tied the laces to his favorite Adidas in silence. He sent a last look behind himself at the dark but familiar house beyond, a heaviness eating away at him yet his heart sticking firmly with his decision.

“I wish that you will be happy,” he whispered one last time and turned away. The door opened with a click of finality and he walked out. Not once did he look back.

It was the thirtieth day of April. Jongdae broke up with his long-time boyfriend and left the home they had shared for over three years. He burned the last page and started a new chapter.

When he travelled in the taxi for the hour long journey, constantly interrupted by the cars roaring by or insistent honking, he had time to think. He wondered for the umpteenth time where he had gone wrong, what had happened to make them break apart like this when they had been going so stable for such a long time. He wondered, as much as he had promised his boyfriend (now ex) that he would move on clean and there was no need for him to worry, he really wondered if he would be able to do it. He didn’t realize when his driver even pulled up and took a few minutes longer than he usually would to be done paying the driver and getting out.

He opened the door to the again familiar apartment to see his best friend, once sprawled on the sofa, shoot to his feet faster than the tiny black ball of fur ran to greet a new addition to the family.

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol called out, immediately shuffling forward in his weird bowlegged walk to help with the luggage. If Jongdae wasn’t so out of it, he would tease his friend like he always did. “You should’ve really let me pick you up after all.”

“It’s no big deal, Yeol,” Jongdae shrugged absently and bent down to pat an overexcited Toben who kept jumping up against his legs. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

“I have a car,” Chanyeol sighed, brows furrowed. “Are you really alright?”

A rather dumb question, Jongdae thought. But then, Chanyeol always did ask dumb questions. He was naïve that way. But Jongdae nevertheless looked up and gave a thin smile. “Of course. I’m okay.”

Chanyeol didn’t buy it. He wasn’t _that_ naïve after all. He just pursed up his lips, nodded tightly and began carrying Jongdae’s suitcase further into the room. He also knew when to give people their space. Jongdae really appreciated that. “I’ve made pancakes for breakfast. Go help yourself while I put away your stuff. You’ll have to share rooms with me though, since your old room is now my home studio.”

Jongdae grinned as he walked into the kitchen. He really did appreciate his best friend after all. Pancakes were his favorite. “As long as I don’t have to share the bed with you.”

“Rude! I’m very warm and a _great_ cuddle buddy okay!” Chanyeol shouted from his room. “But yeah, I do have an extra foldable bed, you’re welcome!”

“Sure~” Jongdae muttered in the sing-song voice he knew Chanyeol found annoying and lifted the dish covering the pancakes Chanyeol had left for him. He smiled softly. “Thanks Yeol-ah. You’re the best.”

“Huh?” Chanyeol appeared suddenly just then, a little out of breath and still frowning. “What was that?”

“Nothing~” Jongdae sing-sang again. “Just saying that you suck.”

“And you’re just a little piece of shit!”

Maybe living together with Chanyeol again would’ve been low-key exciting and great if Jongdae didn’t feel so tired all the time. He really did love his best friend a lot, there was no doubt about it. But things just didn’t make a difference to him anymore. He just……lived. Unenthusiastic, unexcitable and quiet. He couldn’t help it. It always felt like there was a piece from him that was missing. Maybe it was.

“Hey,” Chanyeol’s worried voice bought him back to reality with a start. “Dae, you’re zoning out. You’ll cut yourself like this.”

Jongdae looked down to see the knife he was using to slice the bell peppers really was close to his fingers. He gave an awkward chuckle. “Sorry. I’ll finish this fast don’t worry.”

Instead, Chanyeol sighed and took the knife from Jongdae’s hands. “No, you go play with Toben. I’ll fix dinner up for us.”

Jongdae felt bad that he was inconveniencing Chanyeol but he didn’t protest when the other pushed him out of the kitchen. He found himself sitting on the living room sofa, cuddling a contented Toben while listening to Chanyeol tinkering about in the kitchen and occasionally cursing when he dropped any cutlery.

“Chanyeol,” he called out after a few moments had passed and Chanyeol gave an answering hum that told him that he was listening. “Once we’re done with dinner can I borrow your studio?”

“My studio?” Chanyeol echoed, and he came out holding the cooking ladle. “Did you compose something new?”

“Yeah. I don’t know how to go about with the music though. The guitar doesn’t sound great,” Jongdae swung his legs back and forth absently, making Toben whine a little. “Maybe the piano would sound better.”

“Oh, would you want me to help you?” Chanyeol offered. “I’m done with my production work for now so I can help you with the piano.”

Jongdae snorted. “Of course I’m expecting you to help me. Who else do I know who plays the piano, pancake ass?”

Chanyeol made a face. “Piece of shit,” he complained, holding out his ladle to point at the other. “Like your ass is any better! At least I’m taller and handsomer than you!”

“I’ve been told I have a great backside, thank you~” Jongdae sang. “And by the way, I can smell something burning.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened right after that and he rushed back into the kitchen. “Shit! My samgyeopsal!”

“How did you manage to burn our dinner when I distracted you only for a few seconds?” Jongdae chuckled fondly. Chanyeol hadn’t changed. He had always been that goofy clumsy giant and he still was. Jongdae couldn’t help but wonder how his best friend had managed to survive without him all those years and hadn’t yet accidentally burned the house down. Then he began feeling sad all over again. How long had he been wasting his time trying to keep a relationship afloat that still sank like a rock at the end anyway? Jongdae felt his throat closing up. He wanted to apologize to Chanyeol. He felt like he had to apologize to a lot of people for simply shutting them out because he had been so invested in making his life work. And now he felt like he was nowhere.

“Dinner is ready,” Chanyeol called just then and Jongdae shook himself out of his moodiness. He shuffled into the kitchen cum dining room, not being able to resist the small smile from spreading in his face as he looked at the spread. Clumsy or not, Chanyeol was still a pretty good cook. “I managed to save most of the samgyeopsal thankfully.”

“You’re the best,” Jongdae cooed as he sat himself down on one of the two chairs, picking up his rice bowl and chopsticks to help himself. Chanyeol snorted.

“Yeah, right! I’m only the best to you when you’re hungry and you need food.”

For once Jongdae didn’t retaliate. He took in careful spoons of rice, not really having an appetite but unwilling to let the food go to waste. He kept thinking back to his previous chain of thought, wondering how best to apologize to his best friend. Despite being a songwriter, Jongdae was terrible with words. “Hey……Yeol.”

“Mm?”

“I wanted to apologize,” Jongdae dipped his head awkwardly. Chanyeol had suddenly gone quiet. “I’m sorry. For…..you know, shutting you out all these years because I was so caught up in trying to please and be the perfect boyfriend.”

“Dae,” Jongdae looked up to see Chanyeol giving him a soft yet rather pained look. “You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. I never considered you shutting me out. You’re always too hard on yourself, you know. So yeah…..stop it.”

“Okay,” Jongdae replied back in a small voice and they continued eating in silence. There was a lump in his throat that was making him feel uncomfortable. He vaguely became aware that he hadn’t cried even once and wondered how long it would take him to break down. This was harder than he had thought it would be.

After dinner, the two of them entered Chanyeol’s small home studio that once used to be Jongdae’s room. It was now rather cluttered with a table and a desktop computer as well as several guitars and one electric piano standing in randomly assigned places. There was still a chaotic orderliness around and Jongdae noticed a familiar One Piece poster on one wall of the room and posters of The Rolling Stones as well as Metallica on the other end. Jongdae chuckled. “You still kept my band and anime posters.”

“Well, they look good,” Chanyeol answered as he tinkered with the computer and started it up. “Besides, I love the same bands as you do so I don’t mind your Metallica and The Rolling Stones posters. By the way, much of my main equipment are all in my work studio so we will have to make do with these. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Nah, that’s okay,” Jongdae said and sat down on one of the chairs in the room. “It’s not a serious composition anyway.”

“Okay then,” Chanyeol said once he was done with whatever he was doing and then turned to face Jongdae. “So, do you have a rough recording of the melody?”

In silence, Jongdae handed over his old MP3 plus recorder that he still used to store in impromptu tunes and words that hit his head. Maybe the single good thing about his break-up was the fact that inspiration for new music was coming to him now. They sounded depressing as fuck though but Jongdae would take them.

If the lyrics of the current song bothered him in any way, Chanyeol didn’t show it. The only indication that the music _was_ affecting him was the clouded and sad look that came over his eyes. His face remained impassive even as he began playing the piano in tandem to the song playing in his ears, occasionally pausing to ask Jongdae if the melody sounded alright and if he had any specific tune in mind.

It was well past midnight when they were done with the whole song and both of them sat back as they listened to the soft ballad-ish song wafting from the speakers with the most minimalistic musical accompaniment consisting only of the piano. If it was someone else producing, it would’ve taken even longer than just a single night but Chanyeol knew Jongdae’s tastes well. Jongdae was satisfied.

“It sounds great,” he grinned, turning to look at his best friend, who still stared at the computer screen probably waiting to see if there were any more changes he had to make. “Thanks Yeol-ah.”

“You sure right?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows were pinched. “There’s nothing else that I need to add?”

“No this sounds great,” Jongdae stretched a little feeling suddenly drained. He wanted to crash into a couch and stay sleeping for eternity. “Mm, you’ve worked hard. Let’s go sleep.”

He leaned against the frame of the door watching and waiting as Chanyeol went about meticulously saving every file before closing the windows and then switching off his computer. He then proceeded to do the same for his piano, wiping down the keys and all before pulling down the cover. Funny how he was so careful about his musical equipment when he was just the opposite with the rest of his stuff. Jongdae just then heard the other humming a familiar melody while he worked. The chorus from the song they had just produced. Jongdae knew the whole thing by heart to know what the chorus exactly said.

_When April fades, let’s walk away as if nothing’s wrong. So that our last goodbye will be beautiful._

If that night Chanyeol hugged him a little tighter than usual and made some suspicious sniffling sounds, then Jongdae made no comment. He let himself wallow in the embrace for longer than he usually would, blinking back his own tears. No matter what he thought, this goodbye didn’t feel beautiful at all.

<3<3<3


	2. I Don't Think I Can Get Through The Long Night Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Portrait of You
> 
> (this is unedited so please excuse all the grammatical errors)

The next few days Jongdae again just existed. While Chanyeol left for work every morning, he drifted through the house almost soullessly, occasionally playing with Toben who always had too much energy to spare and picking on the food that his best friend made sure to leave him. In the beginning Jongdae tried going back to his work like everything was normal. He thought he would be strong enough but the moment he saw his ex in the workplace they had initially shared, his resolve wilted. He went back to the same workplace the second time only to hand in his resignation. He walked out never to return again.

Without a job, Jongdae lounged about in the empty house, sleeping in more often than not and sometimes even skipping food. He constantly felt guilty for inconveniencing Chanyeol by being so useless but he seriously couldn’t bring himself to do _anything._ That is, anything apart from writing heart breaking songs. Jongdae didn’t know any other way to express his sadness. He didn’t like crying, even when alone. He thought crying was complaining and he didn’t want to complain. Which was weird, seeing how he had the nickname Whiney Dae Poo back in university days because amongst all of his friends he never lost a single whining match. Time changed a lot of things.

“Toben-ah,” Jongdae cooed one day, after he was done writing and composing a rough melody for his third song and making the pup perk up its head expectantly. “I’m useless, aren’t I?”

All Toben did in reply was wag his stubby little tail and try to jump up on Jongdae’s knee, making the latter chuckle fondly. “I guess you’re too much of a good boy to judge anyone.”

He lounged about a little bit more, lying on the couch and lazily chewing on a piece of chocolate instead of reheating Chanyeol’s meals and wondered if he should compose another song. His phone pinged just then and he checked it to see Chanyeol’s message saying that he would be late that night because of production work, followed by an unnecessary amount of emoticons.

**Chan: **gonna be late tonight don’t wait up if u feel sleepy [three heart emoticons] our newest solo idol is debuting soon and am writing the lead track wish me luck [ten heart and kissy face emoticons]

Jongdae snorted. Still with a piece of chocolate between his teeth, he held up his phone above his face and typed out a quick message.

**To Chan: **Use proper punctuations, pancake.

Almost immediately the phone pinged again with the next message and Jongdae chuckled seeing it.

**Chan: **[fifteen middle finger emoticons]

**To Chan: **Concentrate Chanyeol. And also, eww no, not interested.

**Chan: **piece of shit [five angry face emoticons] ok bye now.

Jongdae sighed after his Kakao Talk showed that Chanyeol was now offline. He suddenly felt emptier and somehow more alone. Toben’s presence alone didn’t help. He didn’t want to stay inside the house all of a sudden and so taking a split second decision, he stalked into their shared room and put on some better clothes. Leaving Toben some food and water, he sent Chanyeol a quick message saying that he would be going out for a bit.

It was getting warmer outside so Jongdae went without a jacket. He still carried a light sweater colored sap green that was reminiscent of fresh leaves during spring. He sighed. He used to like spring. But now the significance of growth and beauty of the season was rather lost to him. It was in spring his life took such a huge turn after all.

Jongdae felt like binging on sweets, preferably ice-cream and soon he found himself standing in line for the ice-cream cart that was parked in the random children’s park he had somehow wandered upon. He was the only adult in line but it didn’t make him feel self-conscious in anyway. He needed an ice-cream otherwise he felt like the ache in his chest wouldn’t go away.

He ended up buying three cones. Trying to show complete indifference towards the way all the kids were staring at him, he balanced the ice-creams in his hands somehow and walked off.

“Kim Jongdae, what are you even doing?” he muttered to himself and sat down on one of the park’s benches. He watched but didn’t really see the kids playing and frolicking around, eating his ice-cream with gusto. One of them melted and dribbled down his hand but Jongdae wasn’t too affected. Which was strange considering how much he hated unnecessary mess. His phone pinged multiple times just then and he cursed, nearly dropping his third ice-cream. Reaching out with the hand that wasn’t sticky with the snack, he pulled out his phone and unlocked it to see Chanyeol spamming him. Sighing, he clumsily typed out a reply with his left hand and pressed send.

**Chan: **Jongdae. 

**Chan: **Jongdae

**Chan: **Jongdae

**Chan: **Jongdae

**Chan: **Jongdae

**Chan: **Dammit! Answer!

**To Chan: **WHAT, YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF SHIT?

**Chan: **hi, little shit

**Chan: **i need an opinion on a piece of lyrics that i’m writing. ur the better lyricist.

**To Chan****: **Alright, shoot. What’s the song about?

**Chan****: **something about two people going on a date to a hill. and no, its not a soft sappy song

**To Chan****: ***it’s. I’m glad you’re using punctuations correctly

**Chan****: **SHUT UP AND FOCUS YOU ASSHOLE BSHHWJJHWDBJWB

**To Chan****: **Alright jeez. Send me whatever you’ve written.

**Chan****: **[attached lyrics] just so u know the idea isn’t mine. its the idol himself, i only wrote the lyrics.

**To Chan****: ***it’s.

**Chan****: **fuck you.

**To Chan****: **Not interested, sorry. Go get laid with someone else

**Chan****: **HSJZKJKBIUFJNSFJSSKKSKSI

Chuckling, Jongdae clicked on the document file his friend had sent him and began reading the lyrics. Chanyeol informed him that the song was RnB based so he had tried to make the lyrics seem as groovy as possible. He was also quick to send a short clip of the song. Jongdae talked to him for a good amount of time, giving his insights on which parts of the lyrics could be changed up a slightest bit to make it suit the music better. But as a whole he thought Chanyeol had done a great job and he couldn’t help but feel really proud of him.

**Chan: **hey, thanks a lot man! i hope my lyrics weren’t too bad hehe

**To Chan: **No need to thank me. And you did an amazing job, Chan. You’re a great lyricist

**Chan: **[three blushing emoticons] hey, anyway i gotta go now. see you at home

Jongdae stared on at his phone for some time after Chanyeol went and then sighed. It was pretty late by now but he still didn’t feel like going back home. Going to the water dispenser present in the park he washed his sticky hands and face and then wandered about some more. He thought about a multitude of things as he did. He thought about Chanyeol writing lyrics, he thought about music, he thought about his own compositions, he thought about how his life had changed so suddenly. Most importantly he thought about his ex-boyfriend.

Jongdae hadn’t been happier with anyone than he had been with that guy. He’d considered him perfect. He shared the same music tastes as Jongdae, was doting, caring and basically amazing. He’d never failed to always tell Jongdae just how amazing he was as well. But he still went and fell out of love. Jongdae couldn’t even hold a grudge against him because he had been the most affected by himself. Seeing his then boyfriend riddled with guilt and self-loathing, Jongdae hadn’t had the heart to give the guy more reasons to beat himself up as he did regularly. That’s why he had decided to break up first.

“I wanted our break-up to be happy. Peaceful,” he whispered sadly “Peaceful it was. But no break-up can ever be happy, can it? Beautiful goodbye my ass.”

Sighing, he took a turn, almost uncaring as a car zipped by too close to him, horn blaring. Vaguely, Jongdae was aware he wasn’t walking on the footpath anymore. There was a bit of his rational mind yelling at him to get off the road to safety but there was also an obnoxious bit of him that told him darkly maybe disappearing would be kinder instead. His presence only caused his ex-boyfriend pain. He only existed to burden his best friend. But miraculously, thinking about Chanyeol suddenly snapped him back to reality.

Chanyeol would be waiting for his return back at home. The soft hearted giant would be more than shattered if Jongdae never made it back.

Sudden bright headlights and an urgent honking as well as screech of tires made Jongdae freeze, petrified but then a hand grabbed hold of his upper arm and roughly pulled him back at the last moment. The car whizzed past, missing Jongdae only by a few inches. He was aware of his racing heartbeat and shaky legs. There were goose-bumps breaking out all over. That had been really close.

“Dude!” an unknown voice yelled angrily at him just then and Jongdae whirled around to see his savior. It was a man almost the same height as him. He had dyed silver hair and wore baggy clothes like a street hip-hop enthusiast. He also had an amazingly pretty face with puppy-like eyes that were glaring at him and thin soft looking lips that curved down, again, like that of a displeased puppy. “Do you have a death wish?”

“I did,” Jongdae blurted out before he could stop himself, making the stranger’s eyes widen in alarm. “But I can’t. My best friend will be waiting for me.”

He watched the stranger let out a visible sigh of relief but still look extremely worried. “I can’t believe they let suicidal guys walk around just like this! Imma sue your best friend for being so careless with you.”

“I’m not suicidal,” Jongdae began with a frown. “That was just….I wasn’t paying attention.”

The guy opposite to him rolled his eyes and let out a disbelieving snort. “Yeah, of course. We see untroubled guys always stepping off sidewalks and nearly letting cars smash them to smithereens, don’t we? Everyday stuff after all.”

Jongdae felt the guy’s sarcastic words sting him rather hard. Normally, he had just as sarcastic an approach but at the moment he was just too irked to let a stranger talk to him like that, even if said stranger had actually saved him. “Well wow, you sure are polite. Anyway, sir, thank you so much for saving me. Now I won’t be bothering you anymore and will be on my way. Good bye and goodnight.”

He bowed stiffly once, turned around on his heel and then walked off. But then he heard pattering feet and suddenly the stranger was swinging an arm over his shoulders.

“Not so fast, buddy,” he began cheerily. “You think I’m gonna just let you walk around alone after what I witnessed? Nope, I don’t want you getting run over by a car again. Not on my watch.”

“Jeez, thanks mom,” Jongdae sneered in irritation. “But I don’t need your attention. I’m perfectly fine.”

“I think you look like you need help more,” the stranger’s voice turned soft and genuinely concerned the next moment. “Rough time, bud? Tell me how I can help. It’s often easier to share troubling stuff with strangers than close ones.”

“I told you I’m fine,” Jongdae sighed, no longer annoyed. Just slightly tired. “I just….need a drink I guess.”

“Well, guess what? I was actually just on my way to a bar right now,” the stranger winked. “I’m kinda breaking some rules and having fun. Come be my drinking partner for tonight.”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow. “You don’t even know me.”

“Who cares about that? You’re cute and you nearly let a car run over you. You can’t be dangerous.”

“And how do I know you’re not dangerous either?”

“Um,” the guy gave Jongdae a look that communicated that he thought that it was the dumbest question he could ask. “I just saved your life? Plus I don’t think robbers or criminals dye their hair such noticeable shades. They would get caught by cops in no time.” 

Jongdae burst out laughing, surprising himself. This guy had a quick tongue. “Point. Although, you could still be a creep.”

“That I could be,” the stranger nodded. “Listen, I’m not forcing you to come with me of course. In fact I wouldn’t actually want you to agree to go with a stranger so easily. But I mean it when I say I’m concerned. Your behavior few minutes back was certainly not of a guy who is ‘fine’ like you say you are. I’ve lost a friend due to suicide before. It’s _not_ a great experience, man.”

Jongdae realized with a slight start that this stranger was actually a good thoughtful guy. His eyes looked extremely sincere and determined too and Jongdae found himself wilting, tiredly nodding his head. For at least a night he wanted to stop pretending. He really wasn’t fine.

The guy’s expression softened and he sympathetically patted Jongdae’s arm. “You’ll be alright, dude,” he smiled encouragingly. “Have hope. Now come on. I know a good place that’s run by someone I’m sorta friends with.”

Wordlessly and against his better judgement, Jongdae followed the guy as he began walking briskly towards a certain direction. He thought back to how close he had been to getting hit and felt a heavy guilt settle in him. Sighing, he tried to shake off those thoughts and focused on the stranger’s back, vaguely realizing that the guy had a rather petite frame, hidden by his baggy clothes. He was attractive though.

They reached the bar faster than Jongdae had expected. It wasn’t a big place and when they entered, Jongdae realized to his surprise that it wasn’t very crowded either.

“Of course, since it’s in the middle of the week,” his companion said, seemingly reading his mind. “Not too many people. Best time to come here when you wanna stay low-key and make a fool outta yourself with the least amount of people noticing.”

As Jongdae looked on at him, the guy’s eyes lit up and he grinned. He began waving wildly at the bar tender who in return just gave a straight-faced nod. The two of them sauntered up and sat on the high stools. “Sehun-ah~ I missed you!”

The bartender, Sehun, gave him a deadpan look. “You’re not even supposed to be here,” he then nodded towards Jongdae’s direction. “Who is this?”

“Ah, he is a friend I picked up for the night,” the guy sang. “And yah! Oh Sehun, I’m older than you! Stop talking to me so disrespectfully.”

Sehun instead narrowed his eyes “Does Kyungsoo hyung know you’re here?”

“Of course, he doesn’t! I slipped past him,” the guy whined. “C’mon! It’s my last night to have fun! Stop being such a spoilt-sport!”

Sehun sighed and turned to face Jongdae. “I feel sorry for you. Wishing you luck for putting up with hyung’s annoying ass.”

“Yah!” the guy scolded again and rapped his knuckle against the mahogany top of the bar table. “Go get us drinks! Strong ones. My friend is sad and needs to drown his sorrows.”

Sehun rolled his eyes and muttered something about “hyung being so annoying” but nevertheless went obediently to get the drinks anyway. The Stranger turned to face Jongdae with a grin. “So what kind of drinks do you prefer?”

“I don’t usually drink much at all,” Jongdae shrugged. “But whenever I do drink, it’s always usually soju. My best friend has a liking for the peach flavored one and I’ve always usually drunk out with him.”

“Oh I see! Normally, I don’t drink all that much either. I’m pretty lightweight but I wanted to have some fun tonight,” the guy said a little too gleefully. “Kyungsoo would kill me if he found out but eh, who cares?”

“You mentioned something about breaking rules and it being your last night,” Jongdae pointed out. “Are you like…..a student or something? Do you stay in a dorm?”

“Something like that,” the guy said mysteriously and Jongdae frowned but didn’t push. He got distracted from his questions when Sehun arrived with their drinks.

“Yay! Hunnie, you’re the best!” the guy yelled in glee, making the bartender roll his eyes again. “Now say goodbye to your worries for now and let’s get wasted!”

Jongdae had underestimated just how long it had been since he’d last had a proper drink. His tolerance was drastically low and he found himself fuzzy headed and disoriented only after perhaps five shots. The Stranger was no better, already rather drunk and singing happily as well as blabbering random stories that Jongdae paid no heed to. He however did note that the stranger had a really good singing voice.

Jongdae was a quiet drunk so he didn’t blabber like his companion did. The alcohol flowing in his veins had a different sort of effect however. Memories after memories of his ex flooded his mind and he grew frustrated, upset and somehow aroused. He needed release from all his pent up emotions.

The Stranger was still blabbering away happily, talking something about having a pet corgi. Jongdae found himself staring at his moving lips, tracing out the shape and noticing the presence of the small mole just above his lip. Without thinking, he interrupted while the guy was in the middle of his one-sided narration. “Do you think I’m attractive?”

The guy stopped running his mouth, contemplated only for a heartbeat before giving a lazy smile and running his eyes up and down Jongdae’s whole self. “Absolutely. I wouldn’t mind banging you the whole night to glory. But that wouldn’t be polite.”

Jongdae chuckled. Obviously none of their brain-to-mouth filters were working at the moment. And neither were their common senses as Jongdae realized the very next moment he made an offer. “Then you should totally kiss me.”

The guy blinked and then his lips began spreading in a slow smile even as Sehun muttered a “please not in my freaking bar” in the background. “I absolutely…_want_ to kiss you right now, babe. D’ you wanna as well?”

Jongdae gave a firm nod despite being drunk and the next moment the guy was launching himself on him, pulling them in a steamy kiss which Jongdae gladly reciprocated, even if it was to let out his frustration. The guy was kissing and discreetly feeling him up sensually enough that his pants began feeling uncomfortably tight. He could hear Sehun make disgusted groaning sounds in the background and he chuckled against the Stranger’s lips.

“I have a better idea,” the Stranger muttered, his voice husky and managing to make Jongdae feel even hotter and bothered. “Sehun has a…..one night hotel above this bar. I wanna…help you loosen up. How does bed sound like?”

Jongdae considered it for a few seconds. He had never done this before. Hooking up with a random stranger he’d met on the roads. Usually he was more careful and suspicious. But for the past few days he hadn’t been himself and he honestly needed something that _would_ help him loosen up and let go of things. He hesitated only for a moment before he found himself nodding his consent and then the guy was grinning and pulling him along to a door placed on the far wall.

Jongdae followed in a daze. Careful and committed Kim Jongdae. Conservative and distrusting Kim Jongdae was going to have his first ever one night stand. He couldn’t believe himself.

Needless to say the sex was amazing. Even if he was heartbroken and an emotional mess, he had to admit to that. The guy really had sort of helped him in a huge release of a bit of his burdens. Although he did know it was not one of the healthiest coping mechanisms but Jongdae for once didn’t care.

He laid on the soft mattress with the rumpled up sheets, naked, staring up at the ceiling and trying to shut out the dull throbbing pain on his lower back that acted as a reminder of what he had just done. He knew he was beginning to sober up now and he wondered if he would regret this night.

“Hey,” the soft, slightly hoarse voice spoke next to him and then his partner was linking his arm around Jongdae’s. “You were amazing. I could actually keep doing you all night long until the sun rose if I wasn’t so spent.”

Jongdae chuckled. He was doing that a lot that night. “For someone with such a soft and adorable face, you’re really dirty minded. I wouldn’t have guessed you had Dom tendencies.”

“Well, as they say, never judge a book by its cover, although I’m not a book,” the guy grinned. “On a more serious note, are you feeling even slightly better now?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae answered softly. There was still an ever present dull ache in his chest but he did feel decidedly lighter. “Thank you.”

The guy smiled softly. “Only doing my job,” he said. “Well, anyhow I realize, I’ve spent the whole night with you but never bothered to introduce myself. That’s really rude of me. I’m…”

“No, that’s okay. Don’t,” Jongdae quickly interrupted him. “I’d rather not know.”

The guy looked adorably confused. “What? Why not?”

“This is supposed to be a one night thing. For release,” Jongdae began explaining calmly. “I don’t want to add a name and identity to the person I fucked with just because I was feeling down and have a sort of unhealthy attachment. I can’t……do that to myself after everything.”

The guy, bless his soul, had a look of understanding on his face and he smiled as he nodded. “Alright, I get what you mean. Then I won’t ask for your name either. It’s only fair.”

“Thank you,” Jongdae was genuinely grateful. Grateful that the stranger he had run into was a guy with a good and real heart. He sighed, almost sad he would never meet this nice guy after the night again, but Jongdae was firm with his decision.

The guy gave a dramatic sigh, immediately lightening the atmosphere that had begun getting slightly heavy. “Well damn, this is so sad. I will never get to have amazing hook-ups like you again.”

Jongdae laughed. “What a sex crazed pervert!”

“Am not. I’m just really appreciative of the human body,” the guy grinned and scooted a little closer to Jongdae. “Can we at least cuddle though?”

That Jongdae could agree to and the two of them spent the next few hours merely cuddling and making small talk like how the weather was, what new restaurant chains were probably opening all over Seoul, whether a fight between a Chihuahua and a Maine Coon would be actually conclusive and so on. It was nice and Jongdae almost forgot about his heartbreak. Then the guy beside him yawned.

“Damn, I’m sleepy,” he muttered. “I’m gonna tell Kyungsoo I’m staying over at Sehun’s. No way am I getting up now.”

Jongdae had a sudden realization and he jolted up straight, making his partner startle and nearly fall off the bed. “What’s the time now?”

He checked his phone that he’d kept on the bedside table and cursed when he saw that it was dead. Chanyeol was probably going out of his mind with worry. “Fuck. I need to get home.”

“I’ll drop you,” his partner began getting up as well but Jongdae stopped him. He didn’t want to owe this stranger anymore.

“No that’s okay. I’ll go on my own.”

The guy gave him a look like he was crazy. “Dude, it’s 1 AM in the morning. How are you gonna return alone?”

“I’ll go somehow,” Jongdae said decidedly as he quickly began pulling on his clothes, ignoring the way his back throbbed. “I don’t want you to do anything for me anymore.”

The guy sighed, still looking unconvinced but he didn’t argue. “You’re really stubborn, aren’t you?”

Jongdae merely grinned and then shook his head. “I just don’t want to regret.”

“Let me at least call you a cab,” the guy said as he reached for his phone and began dialing a number. “I’m not gonna let you walk all the way back right after we hooked up.”

Jongdae nodded, once again infinitely grateful as he watched the guy make a short call. He realized he was lucky he didn’t actually end up with a creep on a wild night like that. Then his thoughts swung back to Chanyeol and he was hit with waves of guilt once again. He was a terrible best friend.

“Done. The cab’s on the way,” the guy laid a hand on Jongdae’s arm and leaned in to peck him quickly on the lips. “Try not to get run over again.”

All the way in the cab, Jongdae felt equal parts anxious and guilty. He wondered how long Chanyeol had probably been waiting for him. He also fervently hoped the tender hearted giant hadn’t freaked out too much and did something drastic like go to the police or something. Jongdae didn’t want a search party after himself. His previous light feelings were gone and more familiar dark thoughts spun out of self-loathing began crowding in again.

He didn’t waste a moment to jump off after the cab arrived to his destination and after paying, he sprinted up the steps that would take him to their shared apartment room. Trying the knob and finding it unlocked, Jongdae barged in and nearly collided into Chanyeol who had also been walking towards the front door.

Chanyeol gasped and then Jongdae looked up to see his best friend fully dressed in outdoor clothes, using glasses instead of his usual contacts and holding his car keys. He was also as white as sheet with worry and his eyes filled up when he caught sight of Jongdae.

Jongdae immediately threw his arms around his friend, hugging him tight even as he recalled the incident from before where he nearly got run over by the car. The guilt nearly crushed him for being so careless. “Chanyeol, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.”

“What the fuck, Dae,” Chanyeol choked out, hugging him back and sniffling wetly. “Where the fuck were you? Oh god! I was so worried I thought I was gonna die!”

“I know, I know,” Jongdae felt his own throat clogging up. “I’m so sorry. God, I’m terrible.”

“Are you alright? Wait, no you’re clearly not,” Chanyeol pulled away to examine him. “Where you drinking?! Jongdae, stop hiding things from me!”

Jongdae, if possible, just felt more ashamed. He turned away, unable to meet Chanyeol in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” was all he could repeat.

Chanyeol just gave what sounded like a really despairing sigh. “Let’s just….get you to bed for tonight,” he muttered and then gave Jongdae a severe look “And in the morning you’re going to talk to me okay? I hate seeing you like this and feeling completely helpless. Also you need to stop thinking that you’re burdening me all the time because you’re not. You’re family to me Dae, you’re not a burden.”

All Jongdae could do was nod tightly, his vision suddenly going blurry because of the tears that were building up. His heart ached and all he wanted to do was lie down, cry and somehow let all his pain out. It was getting too much. Everything felt too heavy. He didn’t know if he even wanted to go on fighting anymore. Chanyeol of course sensed his distress and gently pulled him into another hug.

“You will be alright,” he whispered shakily. “I know you will. You’re strong, Jongdae. Really strong. Don’t let something like this get you down. And….and I’m here too. So is Toben.”

_Have hope._ The stranger had told him. Jongdae wanted to have hope. He wanted to be happy again. He didn’t even know why a break-up was affecting him so much but it clearly was. He felt himself trembling as he wrapped his arms around his best friend too and shakily exhaled. For the first time after his break-up, Jongdae allowed himself to cry.

He would be alright. Definitely. He would make sure of it.

<3<3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, leave me kudos and comments if you think i deserve it


	3. Perhaps Spring Will Come To Me Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the delay! was a tough week. too many assignments plus i wasn't at my best.
> 
> title taken from Chen's Flower

Jongdae wasn’t good at falling in love. Or more like he hardly ever fell in love. But when he did, he always got too serious about it. He was a cautious and doubtful person. He didn’t want things that weren’t permanent. He wanted to stay away from commitments that weren’t perfect.

As he stared at the off-white colored ceiling, eyes blinking slowly, dazedly while he petted a sleeping Toben in his lap, he began wondering. His mom used to tell him that his streak of perfectionism was a gift. It enabled him to do his work well and always to completion. It made him meticulous and a genius. For a long time he had believed her words, took perfectionism to be a blessing. But now he wondered if it really was so? His want for everything to be perfect and in the correct place, wasn’t that what led him to have high expectations in the first place? Wasn’t that what made him strive so hard to make the relationship last? Wasn’t that what made him _believe_ they would last forever? Jongdae internally cursed himself in his bitterness. This was beginning to become the next routine. Cursing himself.

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol’s voice broke him out of the temporary lapse. “Hey, you okay? You’re zoning out again.”

Jongdae shook himself and looked directly at Chanyeol, giving a small smile in return. “Hey, yeah, I’m alright. Just….thinking about things.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows were furrowed, worry clearly showing in his over-expressive eyes. Jongdae kind of felt himself melt. He considered finding Chanyeol as a friend one of his hugest blessings. The guy had stubbornly decided to stick with him through thick and thin, even when Jongdae often got so secretive about things he was going through. His best friend’s loyalty knew no bounds. “If…..this is making you too uncomfortable then that’s alright. You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to, even though I’d rather you _told_ me what’s going on with you, Dae.”

Jongdae shook his head with a smile, feeling fond all over again and laid a hand on Chanyeol’s arm. “Chanyeollie, have I ever told you just how grateful I am that you are friends with me?” be began softly. “Because I really am. I think I am the luckiest guy ever that you wanted to continue being friends with someone as shitty as me. So….thank you, I guess…..yeah.”

Chanyeol flushed a little and hit Jongdae on his arm as an automatic response of embarrassment. “Why are you thanking me for such a thing? Shut up!” he whined and then his look softened. “You’re….not a shitty friend, Dae. You’ve been there for me during my difficult times too and I want to be there for yours. We are best friends for a reason.”

Jongdae tried to swallow down the sudden lump in his throat and moved closer to rest his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder, also unconsciously hugging Toben in the process. “I love you, man. I really do,” he nearly whispered. “But….you’re gonna get mad at me for a few things that I’m gonna share. Please….don’t kill me.”

“I mean, I’m already mad at you for making yourself suffer all alone,” Chanyeol answered back, snaking an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders and holding him securely. “But I’ll try not to get madder so shoot.”

Jongdae swallowed again, this time in nervousness and let out a sigh. He had to say it all. Chanyeol deserved to know. “I….well, last night….I nearly walked in front of a car.”

He cringed when he felt Chanyeol stiffen next to him, his protective arm dropping from where it was wrapped around Jongdae’s shoulders. “Jongdae, what the _fuck_?”

“I wasn’t suicidal!” Jongdae immediately said in ways of explanation, gripping Chanyeol’s arm pleadingly. “I was…..upset yeah and distracted. I didn’t know where I was going and…and I nearly….but then I didn’t want to die. I _don’t_ want to die. I just wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry, Yeol. I’m sorry for always worrying you.”

Chanyeol exhaled hard and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m only _so_ close to going to that ex-boyfriend of yours’ house and deck him _hard_ on his face for doing this to you.”

“It wasn’t his fault!” Jongdae panicked. Chanyeol looked so angry that Jongdae was almost positive he would carry out his threat. “I was the one who broke up! Don’t be angry at him!”

Chanyeol turned to him and glared. “I kinda wanna really punch you on the face right now as well.”

“You said you wouldn’t get mad!” Jongdae whined making the other give a snort of laughter, his temper disappearing as suddenly as it had come.

“Asshole,” Chanyeol muttered. “What else do you have to tell me?”

“I binge ate ice-cream and went drinking last night,” Jongdae hung his head in shame. “And…….I might’ve had a one night stand too…”

His voice trailed off when he saw his best friend giving him the most disbelieving look he could manage to muster up.

“_YOU_ had a one night stand?” Chanyeol practically yelled out in his incredulity. “You, Kim Jongdae, of all people? What the fuck! Is the world ending?”

“You’re overreacting now,” Jongdae was a little offended. “It’s not even like I’m a virgin who had sex for the first time last night.”

“Yeah, but…..it’s YOU,” Chanyeol made a vague gesture with his hands, like he didn’t know how to explain. “It was so hard to get you to even DATE when we were in university, much less go out to have fun. You kept pining like an idiot over that one single crush of yours and wouldn’t even make a move and….oh my god, just….do you have ANY idea how annoying it was to make you loosen up? Christ!”

“Don’t swear by God’s name,” Jongdae automatically said and then slapped himself. “Ugh, okay what the fuck. I agree I was---“

“Still is,” Chanyeol added.

“_Was_ conservative, but I’m learning to open up okay! As for that time in university when I forced a slow burn romance on myself, I was just…..scared okay. Scared that it wouldn’t work out. You _know_ how I am about things lasting and shit. And yesterday’s one night stand wasn’t….wasn’t because I was horny…..”

Chanyeol’s countenance changed in a heartbeat and he threw himself on Jongdae, hugging him and nuzzling his face against his neck. He also effectively jostled Toben and disturbed the puppy’s sleep, making him whine in protest and jump off of Jongdae’s lap. “I’m sorry. I should’ve known,” he mumbled against Jongdae. “You’re not the only shitty best friend here I guess. You don’t share stuff and I am too clueless of everything. We are both at fault.”

Jongdae merely nodded and hugged Chanyeol back. “I’m sorry….I’m letting a stupid breakup affect me so much.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Breakups suck,” Chanyeol mumbled back the answer. “I’ve had so many stupid breakups and I acted way worse than you and yet you still put up with my moping. You’re the best, you asshole.”

Jongdae gave a laugh that sounded strangely shaky. “Not gonna lie though, you are _so _annoying when you mope,” he said good-naturedly. “I don’t know how and why I am friends with you still.”

“You love my cooking that’s why,” Chanyeol shot back. “You wouldn’t survive if I wasn’t there to feed you. You’d only survive on instant ramen and street bought tteokbokki if you were alone.”

They both laughed at that because they knew it was true to some extent. Jongdae wasn’t just bad at cooking, he also disliked it. Chanyeol was the opposite in that case. He cooked because he loved cooking and feeding people. He cooked because he loved feeding himself and his black-hole of a stomach. He cooked for street cats and dogs. But he mainly cooked because he was certain his future wife/husband would be a cook too and he had a fantasy of wanting to cook together. “I think I should just marry you, Chanyeol. At least I’d get the food.”

“Um….I really love you bro, but you’re my bro and I can’t exactly marry my bro. So yeah…..sorry but I reject your proposal.”

Jongdae dissolved into laughter again and hit Chanyeol hard on his arm. “Why you! I hate you so much!”

Things got better for at least that day. Chanyeol made dumb jokes that Jongdae still laughed at. They both decided to bake a chocolate cake for no apparent reason (although the only thing Jongdae did was crack the eggs and even then he couldn’t completely prevent bits of the eggshells from somehow getting mixed into the batter) and produced some of Jongdae’s newly composed songs. He felt good. He felt much better. He realized he was now determined to get out of his self-loathing and move on. He had missed this life and he wanted to be able to begin enjoying it again.

“Hey,” Chanyeol mumbled distractedly when they were both cuddled up against each other on the couch, munching on popcorn and doing a marathon of all the Harry Potter movies. “That one night stand of yours. How was the guy?”

“Are you asking me if he was good at sex?” Jongdae turned to raise his eyebrows at Chanyeol. “Because if you are then I ain’t spilling shit.”

Chanyeol shoved him hard in answer. “No, ew, I don’t wanna know about your sex! I meant as a person. Was he decent? Did he hurt you? Was he one of those creeps?”

“Mm,” murmured Jongdae thoughtfully. He recalled the night before. The smiley, flirtatious white-haired man who chattered too much while drunk and made him feel amazing in bed. Jongdae couldn’t help but somehow feel indebted towards the stranger. It had been only one night but he had still been able to lift a massive chunk of Jongdae’s load, temporary or not. “He was a very good guy.”

“I see,” Chanyeol nodded his head. He seemed to be in deep thought. “You know….you should join the company I work in.”

Jongdae looked at Chanyeol in surprise. “Where did that come from?”

“I mean….yeah, EXODUS Entertainment is a small and fairly new company. We aren’t all that well-known either but,” Chanyeol shrugged absently. “It’s good working there. We are all assigned to particular idols each but have all the creative freedom we want. So do the idols themselves. We can directly interact with them and know what kind of music they want and stuff. Also…Junmyeon hyung might be a little strange but he is a great boss. I think you’ll like working there, Dae. Also it will help you get your mind off of more negative stuff.”

Jongdae regarded Chanyeol’s words carefully. He knew that the guy was right. Keeping himself busy would help him get over the break-up better. And also after resigning from his old editorial job, Jongdae knew he was in dire need of a job again. He was good at music and composing. He was a decent singer too, considering how much his colleagues back in the publishing house loved it when he took his guitar to jam with them during lunch breaks. He would probably do well in the song-writing business. And yet he felt like he wasn’t ready.

“Can you give me some more days?” Jongdae said. “I don’t know…I don’t think I’m completely ready to put myself out there and begin working again. At least not yet.”

“Of course, whenever you’re ready. I’ll inform Junmyeon hyung about you. We need new people anyway,” Chanyeol said. He then began looking a little unsure yet strangely resolved. “And….if you feel burdened or sad again, you can talk to me you know. I’m not great at comforting and stuff, you’re the one who’s better at those things. But….I…I’m willing to listen and do whatever I can for you, cook whatever the hell you want to eat and yeah just…..don’t suffer alone again.”

Jongdae felt himself soften and he cuddled closer to Chanyeol in response. At the moment, he really did feel loved and appreciated. “Thank you. I will.”

……………………

Jongdae spent half a month in Chanyeol’s house without a job. He was burnt out and unwilling to work but he knew he had to pull himself out of the mire soon. He had, however begun taking care of the house. He cleaned, did the laundry, played with Toben and fed himself well while Chanyeol was away. The latter had suddenly become much busier than before and more often than not Jongdae found himself manning the house alone. No doubt it was because the current rookie idol Chanyeol had been producing for was debuting soon. He’d heard about the guy now and then from Chanyeol.

The idol, Baekhyun, according to Chanyeol, was a little brat but nevertheless very fun to work with. The guy had an endless arsenal of ideas he was always very enthusiastic to share with the producers and took active participation in the whole procedure of song-making even though he insisted he wasn’t very good at writing lyrics. He knew what he wanted and he was good at letting his producers know as well. He however had a penchant for pranks and mimicry and his target was usually always his quiet and overly serious manager.

“Didn’t he try to play pranks on you as well?” Jongdae had asked in amusement when Chanyeol first mentioned the prankster side of the guy. Baekhyun was beginning to intrigue him a little.

Chanyeol had made a face at that. “He did. A long time back when I got assigned to the main producing team for the first time. Baekhyun was a trainee back then and had been around for longer than me. I used to sometimes fall asleep in the producing office because it was so hectic for some time and he once shaved off my eyebrow while I slept.”

Jongdae howled with laughter at that whilst Chanyeol tried to protest indignantly that it wasn’t funny and extremely humiliating that he had to go around for weeks using fake eyebrows he’d borrowed from Yubin, another producer in their office. Jongdae couldn’t believe he had missed something so amazing and once again he had to blame his overly dedicated boyfriend self.

More random facts about Baekhyun as well as EXODUS Entertainment and its other people followed as days passed. That Kim Junmyeon, the CEO, often wore dress shoes without socks, dropped into the producing office too often to chill with his employees and made too many bad puns. That Baekhyun still liked drinking strawberry milk more than tea or coffee and flirted around with almost everyone he met. That he insisted Chanyeol help him write a song about an amazing hook-up he’d had which he described to the former with too much unnecessary detail, effectively scandalizing him for a few days. That Baekhyun’s manager (whose name Chanyeol curiously never revealed and Jongdae found that fact too suspicious not to mean anything) had a habit of putting Baekhyun into a chokehold whenever he got too out of control. 

Chanyeol was a bit of a gossip and in all honesty talked more about funny titbits about the employees and celebrities of the company than the work itself. Jongdae had even memorized the names of almost all the producers and idols, thanks to his best friend. Lee Yubin who was the youngest producer amongst them and majorly produced hip-hop music. Chanyeol liked talking about her because they both sort of bonded over their similar tastes of hip-hop. Lee Yubin’s elder sister Lee Siyeon was also apparently a soloist under their label and she and her girlfriend, Minji, often bought macaroons for them to eat. Min Yoongi, another producer who was as serious and grumpy as “Baekhyun’s manager” but never failed to show his soft side whenever one of Korea’s most famous idols who also happened to be his boyfriend, a.k.a Jungkook, secretly dropped by to pay random visits. (_“I wonder if Baekhyun’s manager has a soft side like Yoongi-ssi does,”_ Chanyeol also added which only worked to further increase Jongdae’s suspicions regarding his best friend and this mystery manager.) The fourth producer in their team, Lee Jihoon, was apparently the “tiniest and squishiest human being” Chanyeol had ever met but was also such a genius producer and lyricist that he was almost scary. Jongdae had no idea what to do with all the details that Chanyeol provided him with but then decided it was free information if he ever decided to join. Already knowing so much inside information made Jongdae feel like he was already an employee in that particular company.

He began thinking it wouldn’t be so bad if he joined after all but still decided to wait for some time. For some reason something still held him back.

It was only after May had fully given way to June that the news about Baekhyun debuting with his first digital single finally broke. The song as well as the idol himself was an almost immediate sensation, topping digital charts one after another and suddenly every major variety show and radio program wanted to invite Baekhyun as a special guest. Every k-media wanted to do a cover on the Miracle Idol and the sudden rise of EXODUS Entertainment from the shadows to the limelight.

Jongdae had begun taking a short course on music production in the while he contemplated his decision of joining EXODUS Entertainment. He was pleasantly busy and learning new things about producing music so that he didn’t have to bother Chanyeol every time he wanted to produce a new song. It would also perhaps come in handy while he worked in the entertainment business. Back in University, he had done a double major in Korean literature and music so he was pretty positive that he would get the job. Besides, he also had an added advantage of Chanyeol being there to possibly persuade/sweet-talk Junmyeon if the need arose. He didn’t like that particular tactic but Chanyeol had offered anyway, saying “Junmyeon hyung is a pretty cool guy”.

Because of being suddenly busy with his temporary classes Jongdae missed out on the debut showcase of Baekhyun, only hearing of the news because of Chanyeol’s spam messages. He also didn’t have much love for K-pop so he never bothered to check out the music video, although he did purchase the song on Melon if only to support it because Chanyeol was the producer and lyricist. He took a liking to the cover art which was very nondescript in a good way, being a silhouette of a man, presumably Baekhyun, in a dark room while the window behind was lit up with city lights. He had no idea why the song was called _UN Village_ of all things but the song was pretty good. Again a very minimalistic RnB number which was slow and groovy but catchy in its own unique way. Jongdae appreciated simplicity, especially the ones put in a way that made its beauty shine. He was of the opinion that making simple things shine enough for people to notice them was much harder than putting up something complicated. And Baekhyun made Chanyeol’s simple composition shine the brightest because his voice seemed to be absolutely made for the song. He felt strangely proud of both of them, even if he didn’t know Baekhyun in person.

_UN Village_ was a hit in Korea. Everywhere and anywhere Jongdae went, they played the song. In the mall, in cafes, in the record stores and even in the freaking convenience stores. Jongdae tried not to get too annoyed by how overplayed it was. He didn’t want to get tired of the song he had initially liked.

He was at the convenience store, going through the grocery section and unconsciously nodding his head to the beats of _UN Village_ while trying decide if he should buy some leeks when his phone began ringing. It was Chanyeol.

“Yo!” the guy greeted out as soon as Jongdae answered the call. “Where are you?”

“Grocery,” Jongdae, answered briefly as he decided he liked the leek after all. “What’s up?”

“Ah, nothing really. Just wanted to remind you about that job offer,” Chanyeol answered back. Jongdae stopped observing the shelves for a bit to pay more attention to what Chanyeol was speaking. “I’ve talked to Junmyeon hyung like I said I would and he is more than willing to take you in. Like I said, we are in need of new people. But you know, after Baekhyun’s success, there are several who want to join our company now, which includes producers and songwriters. So…..I just wanted to say I won’t be able to help hold that spot open for too long and you better make your decision fast.”

“Oh, okay, I get it,” Jongdae shifted his phone to his other ear. “I’d actually like to join. I’ve been thinking about it for some time now. Help me fill out my resume when you get back home?”

“Great!” Jongdae could clearly hear the grin in Chanyeol’s voice. “I’ll inform Junmyeon hyung then!”

Jongdae thought about his soon-to-be new job as he completed the rest of the shopping. While he’d written and composed a fair amount of music, he had never tried pursuing it as a profession and this prospect made him both excited and nervous. He hoped he could get through with that job.

After a few more days where Jongdae completed his short production studies course and finally prepared himself to fully embrace a new profession, he entered the doors of the EXODUS Entertainment building, carrying a box with his minimal belongings while being led forward by an over-excited Chanyeol.

“You’ll love it here! I’m sure of it!” Chanyeol chattered endlessly even while he pulled Jongdae along with a hand on his wrist. “Let me take you to the office first. Junmyeon hyung has gone out for something and will be back after a while.”

Jongdae smiled at his over-eager friend even as he looked around in wonder. The company, like Chanyeol had mentioned, wasn’t all that big but it was impressive nevertheless. Employees ran around to and fro and there was also some amount of yelling for each other. Jongdae was a little amused. There was a sort of chaotic orderliness to the whole company. It felt homely and welcoming.

“Here it is!” Chanyeol exclaimed in glee as they took another turning in the first floor and suddenly it opened up to an office space. It was divided into sections by transparent fiber glass walls. In one section there was a longish table in the center that was the first thing which would arrest anyone’s attention and several chairs around it – the space for formal meetings. Another section had several cubicle like structures with tables that had computers on them. Each cubicle was separated from each other by a small distance. Jongdae also noticed a small pantry that had a cabinet and a coffee machine. Chanyeol first showed Jongdae his table so that he could drop his things before leading him further in to show the private recording studios every producer had. They were usually used for demo recording and the main recording took place in the central studio that was in the floor above.

“I guess a few of them are here already. I’ll introduce you to all of them,” Chanyeol grinned even as he stalked without pause up to the first studio. “That’s Yubin’s studio. I’m sure she’s here because she is always very punctual and is almost always holed up in her studio.”

True to what he had said, when they entered the studio a girl who Jongdae guessed was Yubin was seated in front of the computer there, skillfully mixing music while her big headphones nearly covered her whole head. She got up respectfully when Chanyeol called out a greeting and pulled off her headphones.

She had short hair and a soft face. Jongdae was surprised that she looked so young, almost like a kid. He decided it was probably because of the short hair. She also seemed to be a bit on the quiet side even as Chanyeol jabbered away, introducing both of them to each other. She only gave Jongdae a smile and a polite bow in return and entertained a few of the questions Chanyeol asked about her newest project.

“Yubin here is producing the title track to Siyeon-ssi’s upcoming new EP,” Chanyeol boasted, making Yubin look rather embarrassed. “You remember Lee Siyeon? Our entertainment’s rock soloist that I told you about.”

“I remember her,” Jongdae said patiently. He wondered how a quiet person like Yubin managed to deal with Chanyeol’s hyperactive energy and constant jabbering.

“Oh, speaking of my sister,” Yubin muttered as she dug through the small black backpack she had next to her and bought out a tiny box of confectionary. “Unnie didn’t find macaroons today so she left some milk chocolate as a welcome present for Jongdae-ssi.”

Jongdae was pleasantly surprised as he accepted the chocolate box from Yubin. He hadn’t expected to be rewarded with chocolates on his first day itself. “That’s really nice of her. Do thank her from my side.”

Yubin only beamed in reply.

“She’s a sweet kid,” Chanyeol mused even as they walked out of the studio and closed the door. “Doesn’t talk too much but never fails to make you feel appreciated. Also, she always acts like she is embarrassed of her elder sister but actually holds her in very high regard.”

“Why would she be embarrassed of her sister though?” Jongdae questioned as they began making for the next studio.

“Well,” Chanyeol laughed as he stopped in front of another studio door, lifting his fist to knock. “Siyeon-ssi is kind of her opposite. Boisterous, energetic and rather silly. Anyway, next is----oh oops! Wrong time, okay……never mind Yoongi. I’ll take you to Jihoon next.”

“Why? What happened?” Jongdae frowned as Chanyeol hurriedly stepped away from the door, flustered and red-faced. “Why aren’t we meeting Yoongi-ssi?”

“Wrong timing,” Chanyeol croaked out embarrassedly. “Coz well…..Jungkook’s inside and they are kinda preoccupied.”

Jongdae got what he was saying and burst out laughing. “Damn! You got a treat for your eyes! How unlucky Yeol!”

“It isn’t even the first time I’ve walked in on them making out,” Chanyeol answered with an awkward laugh. “That damn Jungkook. Doesn’t he have schedules? He’s an idol for God’s sake.”

“This company has some interesting people I see,” Jongdae chuckled as he followed Chanyeol along. Before Chanyeol could reply in any way though, the door of the studio in front of them suddenly swung open, startling the both of them, and a man walked out. He was roughly of the same height as Jongdae himself and had a round youthful face. He looked rather cute with his wide eyes behind the thick glasses that he wore and Jongdae would’ve most probably cooed at him if he didn’t have such a serious and borderline intimidating expression gracing his face.

“K….Kyungsoo-ssi,” Chanyeol stuttered and Jongdae turned around to see his best friend having a strangely stricken look on his face. The tips of his ears were bright red and his eyes were comically wide. Jongdae smirked and was about to send his friend a teasing nudge when he had a sudden realization that the name ‘Kyungsoo’ sounded rather familiar. “T…that, you just came out of my studio?” (Jongdae had to admit, he nearly snorted out loud at how lame Chanyeol sounded.)

Kyungsoo turned to face them, seeming like he had just realized they were standing there and looked at Chanyeol meaningfully. “I was just looking for you,” he stated blankly (yet still somehow effectively managing to make Chanyeol give a choked wheeze of terror. Jongdae was having the time of his life) “Were you the one who gave Baekhyun permission to use your studio?”

“I…what? I never did!” Chanyeol’s voice was a pitch higher than his usual tone when he spoke and Jongdae snickered a little. He got a glare from the former in return which he easily waved off. Chanyeol sighed and then turned back to face Kyungsoo who was now looking at Jongdae in slight confusion. “B…by the way, Kyungsoo-ssi, this is my best friend Jongdae.”

“Ah!” Kyungsoo’s confusion cleared as he stepped forward and held out his hand. “So, you’re the new songwriter who was supposed to join today. Nice to meet you. I’m Do Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s manager.”

“Kim Jongdae, and likewise,” Jongdae smiled as he accepted the handshake. Internally, he was smirking. So, this was the mystery manager of Baekhyun’s that Chanyeol tried to hide the identity to. Looks wise, Jongdae thought Kyungsoo was very attractive, rather tiny in stature but attractive nevertheless. While personality wise, he had a feeling that he was rather hard to approach but Kyungsoo still gave off an aura of quiet strength and determination through a single handshake. Exactly Chanyeol’s type. He couldn’t wait to find out what was going on between him and his best friend. “You look great by the way.”

Kyungsoo blinked owlishly while Chanyeol choked and Jongdae nearly began laughing again. He often had fun riling up people. “Why do I have a feeling you’re going to get along a little too well with Baekhyun?”

As if on cue, a loud curse sounded from inside Chanyeol’s studio followed by muted sounds of digital gunfire. Chanyeol suddenly seemed to realize what was going on. “What is Baekhyun doing in my studio? What are those sounds?”

“Gaming,” Kyungsoo answered dryly and then walked back into the studio. “You better check to see if all your files are intact. I don’t trust Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol sighed dramatically while slapping his forehead, much to Jongdae’s amusement. “That little piece of shit!”

There came a sudden click from inside the studio and then a series of protests of “_What the hell, Kyungja, I was nearly done with that level_!” and “_I was gonna win! Why would you pull the plug, you meanie!?_” as well as some amount of scuffling and suddenly Kyungsoo appeared out of the door again, this time pulling along another guy by the back of his collar. He gave both Jongdae and Chanyeol a stiff bow even while the guy he had imprisoned kept struggling. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience, Chanyeol-ssi, Jongdae-ssi. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Wait!” Jongdae called out before he could stop himself. He couldn’t help but stare hard at the guy Kyungsoo had a hold on. A familiar head of dyed silver hair, familiar baggy clothes and a familiar height. He felt a sudden feeling of dread and intrigue take over him. “Is that….Baekhyun?”

On hearing his name, Baekhyun stilled and then turned around. Suddenly Jongdae felt like someone had punched him hard between the eyes with a hammer. He couldn’t believe what, or who, he was seeing. Baekhyun mirrored his expression only for the slightest bit of time before his lips began spreading into a wide and mischievous smile and he bounded forward to grab hold of both of Jongdae’s hands.

“So you’re the new guy?!” his voice was filled with excitement and eyes were sparkling. “Wow! I’m so happy to meet you!” Jongdae noted he’d left out the _“again”._

“Uh….” Jongdae stuttered intelligently, mind still reeling. He had no idea what to say or how to react. “I….I’m Kim Jongdae. Nice to meet you.”

Baekhyun smirked. “Nice to meet you too. I’m Byun Baekhyun!” and he nearly gave Jongdae a heart attack when he pulled him into a sudden hug. His right hand ran down Jongdae’s back in a borderline sensual manner and Jongdae couldn’t help the shudder that went through him. The next words that followed were merely a whisper. “I’m glad you didn’t get run over by a car yet.”

By signing into EXODUS, Jongdae wondered just what he had gotten himself into. 

<3<3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if i'm going too slow. but the upcoming chapters will have more of baekhyun i swear!   
please do leave me reviews and tell me if i'm doing okay. comments and kudos are the only things that keep me going. love ya'll
> 
> p.s: please send yeollie and his nng project a loooooooooooooot of love. he deserves every good thing in this entire world <3


	4. The Sound of Your Voice Calling Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! im sorry i took so long but i'm finally here! and happy new year everyone (it's already 12 in my country so)  
consider this chapter my new year's gift to you all and i apologize if this chapter feels rather rushed. ily guys. hope we all can be happier this year
> 
> title taken from Chen's My Dear

Baekhyun _definitely_ was a little brat. Jongdae thought grumblingly, a really noisy little brat. Here he himself was, sort of dying in a mild panic and apprehension over the fact that the idol he was supposed to work for actually turned out to be the one guy he had had a one night stand with for the first and last ever time, while Baekhyun himself apparently thought this coincidence was a whole lot of fun and games. He sighed. Why was his Fate always so weirdly fucked up?

“Earth to Jongdae,” talk (or think) about the devil. Baekhyun’s cheeky voice brought back Jongdae to reality with a crash. He turned around to see Baekhyun leaning way too close into his personal space and instinctively moved away, face burning and causing the other to just smirk wider. “You’re really cute! I’m glad I found out your name too. This must be fate!”

Jongdae exhaled and silently counted till ten. He didn’t want to snap. He _shouldn’t_ snap. “Baekhyun-ssi,” he began in a polite tone. “You’re standing way too close.”

“Baekhyun-ssi?!” Baekhyun gasped dramatically and moved away. “Why would you call me ssi? I’m hurt! Don’t go around calling me like that when we’ve already mmphf….”

Panicking, Jongdae slapped a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth to shut him up and frantically looked around. Thankfully, no one was around except for a lone guy who Jongdae had been introduced to as Lee Jihoon, who had headphones on and seemed to be furiously scribbling something and was too busy to pay the both of them any heed. He heaved a quiet sigh of relief and turned to give Baekhyun an extremely disapproving look. “What the hell were you trying to do? Announce to the whole world you hooked up with me? You’re an idol, for god’s sake!”

Baekhyun’s puppy like eyes were wide and glimmering. Jongdae couldn’t help the small hitch in his breath as the other seemed to grin at him through his eyes. They were….really pretty eyes. And then Baekhyun pulled down his hand and opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly Jongdae’s wonderment was broken. “I half wanted you to shut me up in another way.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes so hard he feared his eyeballs would get stuck. “Oh my god! Can you stop?”

“Only if you stop calling me ‘Baekhyun-ssi’,” Baekhyun provided easily.

“I’ll stop calling you that only if you promise you’ll keep our hook-up a secret,” Jongdae shot back immediately. He wasn’t going to back down so easily either.

“Deal. But you will also have to be friends with me,” Baekhyun smirked and Jongdae low-key wanted to punch him. He _never_ wanted to punch people, not even when Chanyeol got annoying about his myriad of University crushes. Baekhyun had a strange way of getting under his skin. “I’ll consider the deal even only then.”

Jongdae stared. Once again he counted till ten and then released a long suffering sigh. Before he could reply however, there came the sound of rhythmic footsteps and then Kyungsoo appeared from behind a wall.

“Baekhyun,” he began as he scrolled through something in the iPad he held. “You’ve got mandarin classes to attend right now. Stop flirting with Jongdae-ssi and come along.”

“I wasn’t flirting. I was trying to make friends!” Baekhyun whined as he pushed himself off of Jongdae’s work table against which he had been leaning and bounded forward towards his manager. “You know, Kyungja, making friends is what _you_ should be doing instead. I can’t hang around you forever and be your only friend.”

Kyungsoo gave him his signature blank look and then turned to face Jongdae, who was rather caught by surprise. “Jongdae-ssi, would you like to be friends with me?”

“Um…” Jongdae blinked. “Yeah….sure.”

Kyungsoo nodded his head and then turned to Baekhyun. “There you go,” he said. “Jongdae-ssi and I are friends now.”

Baekhyun merely sighed. “I hate your sense of humour.”

“I didn’t say you had to like it,” Kyungsoo shot back and Jongdae ended up snorting in amusement. Do Kyungsoo was an interesting man. “I’m sorry Baekhyun’s being bothering you, Jongdae-ssi. Please don’t give him mind, he is a huge attention seeker.”

Jongdae raised his eyebrows. “Have you two known each other for really long and outside work?”

Kyungsoo’s reply of an “unfortunately” came at the same time Baekhyun yipped with a happiest smile with “he is my best friend!”

“Yah!” Baekhyun’s smile immediately turned into an indignant pout. “What do you mean ‘unfortunately’? I’m wounded! Just because Chanyeol has arrived into the picture _now_ doesn’t mean you can push away your best friend since primary school, Kyungja!”

Kyungsoo quirked an impressively thick eyebrow questioningly. “What has Chanyeol-ssi got to do anything with this?”

“I hate that you’re acting oblivious all the time too!” Baekhyun pointed an accusing finger at the other. Jongdae just looked back and forth between the two. “You _know_ what I exactly mean and that Chanyeol’s got to do everything with…..”

“Jongdae!” a third voice called out just then and Chanyeol was suddenly walking in, smile wide and sparkly. “Junmyeon hyung is back! He wants to meet you right now.” Then he seemed to notice the fact that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were standing right there and did a double take.

“K…..K….Kyungsoo-ssi,” he stuttered out, being so painfully obvious that Jongdae wanted to crawl into a rabbit hole out of embarrassment for his friend. He also did however notice Kyungsoo turning slightly away suspiciously in pretense of pushing up his glasses. His ears were a light shade of red. _Oh?_ “I…..I’m sorry I’m screaming in workspace. Ah haha, how’s….the day been for you so far?”

“It’s been okay,” Kyungsoo seemed to regain his composure faster than Chanyeol and he was looking calmly back at the other while talking. “I hope your music files were all intact.”

“Ah….i’s all good! All my files are there,” Chanyeol was doing that borderline creepy smile of his that he did when he wasn’t sure of what expression to make. “And….and I hope you keep having a good day.”

“I’m glad. And thank you,” Kyungsoo’s lips lifted up in a soft smile and Chanyeol looked like he was ready to swoon, much to Jongdae’s amusement. He turned and caught Baekhyun’s eyes who made an exaggeratedly frustrated expression and mouthed a ‘so fucking whipped!’ at him. Jongdae had to hide his laugh into a cough. That effectively broke the weirdly fairytale like air that had surrounded the other two.

“Right. I should get going,” Kyungsoo muttered, suddenly back to his official and serious self again. “Baekhyun has classes and he is already late for them.”

“A…ah yeah,” Chanyeol nodded fervently. Jongdae didn’t miss the disappointed look that flashed through his eyes though. “I shall excuse you then. Have….a good time.”

Kyungsoo flashed another smile and a polite nod before turning to glare at Baekhyun who had begun giggling mischievously.

“See you later Jongdae-yah!” Baekhyun called out cheerfully at Jongdae who got a little startled due to the sudden greeting. “Let’s catch up more once I come back.” And then the both of them were gone.

Jongdae and Chanyeol turned to look at each other after that, both of them caught up in each of their own personal storms, Jongdae despairing over him amazing fate and the hurricane-like Byun Baekhyun and Chanyeol with his hopeless goodness-knows-how-deep crush on the stoic manager. Even their sighs were on sync.

“Let’s just…..go to Junmyeon-hyung for now,” Chanyeol muttered tiredly and Jongdae nodded in response before getting up from his chair.

“When we get back home though,” he began, making Chanyeol stop. “You’re going to tell me how long you’ve been in love with that manager.”

“Fuck you, no,” Chanyeol groaned, massaging his temples. “It’s….just admiration. He intimidates me, that’s all.”

“Don’t believe what he says,” a third voice suddenly spoke out just then making the both of them jump. Jihoon had taken off his headphones just at the right time to catch Jongdae and Chanyeol’s conversation regarding Kyungsoo. “Chanyeol-hyung’s been making heart-eyes at Kyungsoo-hyung ever since he first saw him walk into the company.”

“I _did not_!” Chanyeol protested, looking disbelievingly at the culprit. “Jihoon, you’re supposed to be my friend!”

“I am a truthful friend,” Jihoon gave Chanyeol a look and then turned to Jongdae. “He ran face first into a pillar the moment he saw Kyungsoo-hyung walk in through the doors.”

Jongdae laughed heartily at that, clapping his hands hard and running after Chanyeol who had stomped out childishly while declaring he hated everyone and that none of his friends were true friends. Even if it was just for a few moments, Jongdae could push out thoughts of Baekhyun from his head.

Contrary to what anyone would’ve expected a CEO to be like, Kim Junmyeon wore a really kind smile all throughout and gave the sort of soothing and homey vibes that made Jongdae feel comfortable as soon as he walked into the office and sat in front of the man. Junmyeon was also dressed in a crisp business suit and tie with a pair of smart black framed glasses sitting on his perfect and handsome nose. He looked so smart and business-like that Jongdae immediately felt admiration and a strong urge to live up to the man’s expectations. Until, that is, Junmyeon opened his mouth and said his first sentence to Jongdae.

“Kim Jongdae,” he smiled even as Jongdae gave a half nervous bow and smiled back. “Ah, I would’ve asked you to go and grab a drink with me, but the Dae is still Jong.”

Jongdae blinked, incredulous at how bad the joke was while Chanyeol standing next to him slapped his forehead and groaned. The only one laughing was Junmyeon himself. His eyes were scrunched up in happy slits and he shook with the mirth like he had made the best pun of the century. When Chanyeol had said Junmyeon made bad jokes, Jongdae had underestimated just how bad they really were.

“Hyung,” Chanyeol complained plaintively. “You’re going to drive Jongdae away from your own company if you keep making such jokes.”

“Pshaw, just because you don’t have a witty sense of humour, Park Chanyeol, doesn’t mean others wouldn’t find my jokes funny,” Junmyeon scoffed and much to Jongdae’s alarm turned to him with an expectant smile. “Right, Jongdae?”

“Y…yeah,” Jongdae tried his hardest to make his smile look natural. He really didn’t want to displease his boss by making snide comments on his jokes on his first day itself.

“Well, anyway, Jongdae-ssi,” Junmyeon thankfully didn’t notice Jongdae’s forced smile and continued on in a friendly but slightly more official tone. “I’ve heard from Chanyeol that you compose and write music. He has also made me listen to the demo CD you’d sent and I have to say, I’m pretty impressed!”

Jongdae bowed his head, humbled by the praise. “I’m glad you liked them, Junmyeon-ssi.”

“Have you ever worked in production houses before?” Junmyeon leaned forward in interest. “Have you ever written songs for popular singers in the picture? Somehow I feel like the sort of lyrics you write have a very similar vibe to the songs the soloist IU writes and I honestly refuse to believe you’ve never published your songs before.”

“Ah, no I’ve never even pursued music. Till today composing has mostly been a sort of hobby for me,” Jongdae revealed with an awkward laugh. “Although I do have a degree in music, I actually used to work in a publishing house as an editor before I decided to join here.”

“Ah, a lover of language too I see,” Junmyeon smiled widely. “But then why did you leave the job? You sound like you’d really loved doing what you did.”

There was a constipated pause after the question where Jongdae contemplated about what to answer before he gave another awkward laugh and ducked his head. “It’s because of some……personal issues.”

“I see. Well, it doesn’t matter much since you’re here now,” Junmyeon said kindly. “I hope you like working in EXODUS, Jongdae-ssi. In my part, I’m absolutely delighted to have you.”

“Thank you, sir. And likewise,” Jongdae grinned as he accepted the handshake. “I look forward to working here as well.”

“So?” Chanyeol asked once they’d stepped out of the office. “Your first impressions on the boss?”

“He’s………” Jongdae paused. He didn’t want to gossip about his boss on the first day of his in the company. “…….unique.”

“I know right!” Chanyeol laughed. “But he is a great guy.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae answered. “He is rather young for a CEO, isn’t he?”

“He is, yeah. He used to be an idol after all and didn’t continue for too long,” Chanyeol said with a shrug. “He was pretty popular too. Pity the company and management sucked.”

This was news to Jongdae. He had little idea what went on in the K-pop scene and neither did he keep track with much of entertainment biz. He told himself perhaps it was high time he began learning about the world of K-pop. “I didn’t know that. Why did he stop?”

“Ah, like I said, there company is shit,” Chanyeol sighed. “While I know you are mostly oblivious about K-pop, but you’ve at least heard of EXO right?”

“The Korean-Chinese group? That followed a space and super powers theme or something?” Jongdae had definitely heard of them. EXO hadn’t been active for too many years before ultimately disbanding but they were still considered the hugest act in all of second generation K-pop. Their songs literally played everywhere and their posters were also put up in all the important spots of the whole of Seoul. When such a well-loved group suddenly announced they weren’t going to continue anymore, the whole world was taken by shock. “Wait, Junmyeon-ssi was a member of THAT powerhouse group?!”

“Yep, you really need to improve your face recognition powers, Dae,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes “EXO’s posters were literally all over Korea. How could you not know about Jun hyung being in EXO?”

“I never paid attention to them, okay!” Jongdae protested. “I’d only heard their songs and that too it’s because they always played in the radio. They have some great songs though.”

“Yeah. EXO as a whole was a great group. Junmyeon hyung was the member called Suho and he was co-leaders with another member called Kris,” Chanyeol continued. “Well…..the thing is, the both of them were also secretly in a relationship which even the company didn’t know about. Only the rest of the band members, Luhan and Minseok, did. But eventually the secret did get revealed by some nosey media reporters who managed to somehow get a photo of the two kissing and EXO’s entertainment’s response was to kick out Kris from the group.”

Jongdae came to a sudden stop and turned to stare at Chanyeol, incredulous. “What the fuck?”

“Yep,” Chanyeol shrugged. “They couldn’t kick out Jun hyung too because he was one of the leaders plus the most popular member following Luhan and the entertainment still need a functioning group for money of course. So, their solution was to divide the couple. And…….well, you know how our country is too. Most people didn’t support the relationship so many were glad to see Kris go. But of course, EXO themselves weren’t going to stand it. It resulted in all of them filing lawsuits and walking out. And….the end, I guess.”

“That’s so….” Jongdae didn’t really have words. He felt disgusted beyond explanation with the entertainment company and also the homophobic public. He was familiar with the unfair judgement of the people just because their concept of love was rigid and outdated. Way too familiar. “And…what about now? Are Junmyeon-ssi and Kris still dating? What about the other two? What are they doing now?”

“I don’t really know if they are still dating and I feel bad about asking,” Chanyeol began. “But I do know that Kris is a popular soloist as well as actor in China now. Even Luhan. I’m not sure about Minseok though. Last I heard, he had withdrawn from the entertainment industry entirely. And Jun hyung of course is running this company.”

“Hmm,” Jongdae muttered. He suddenly had a lot to think about. “That’s such a terrible end to a great group though.”

“I know,” Chanyeol sighed. “But at least, they are all happy and successful now.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae mused. In his mind, he imagined up a bulletin board and pinned up a list of things he needed to do. Doing his homework on K-pop, EXODUS Entertainment and EXO were on the top most of his list. Since he was gonna be a part of the entertainment industry too in a way, being so ignorant wouldn’t do.

Later that day, as Chanyeol disappeared because he was working with Jihoon on producing for one of the company’s girl groups, Jongdae booted up his computer and began researching on the K-pop world and which were the current trending bands, the old big names and so on. He checked EXO’s songs and listened to them more carefully and did some more digging on the company that once used to house them. SM entertainment was apparently one of the most powerful companies in the whole country yet also the company with the most number of controversies. Apparently, EXO hadn’t been the only group they’d fucked up and Jongdae couldn’t help but feel worse and worse.

It was while he was in the middle of his “research” that a now familiar presence plopped himself down on the chair nearest to Jongdae’s while noisily chewing on a burger. Jongdae didn’t even have to turn to know who it was. “Your mandarin classes are over already?”

“What do you mean ‘already’?” Baekhyun grumbled with his mouth full. “It’s been two hours! Gosh! That class is so boring I swear! I’m glad it’s over.”

“Hm,” was the only thing Jongdae said before going back to reading whatever Naver article he had been occupied with before Baekhyun’s arrival.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun’s curious voice rang out just then. “Is that a Naver page on EXO? Are you a fan?”

“No, I’m researching,” Jongdae turned to face the other finally. He felt rather apologetic all of a sudden. “I’m actually not well-versed in the K-pop showbiz at all, since before this I wasn’t very interested in it. But seeing that now I’m part of the showbiz world too in a way, I thought I should learn”

“Oh,” Baekhyun looked thoughtful for a bit before sudden realization dawned on him. “Wait, so you’d never listened to K-pop before?”

“Only from whenever they played them in the radio,” Jongdae confessed. “I’m more of the type who listens to Indie bands, like 10CM and Nell. Or soloists.”

“So, then…..” Baekhyun seemed a little tentative as he asked the next question. “You’ve never listened to my song I’m guessing?”

“I’ve listened to it. It’s been written and produced by my best friend after all,” Jongdae grinned. “And you’ve done a great job as well.”

“Ah haha, I’m glad to know! Thank you!” Baekhyun bounced a little on his feet, his cheeks lifting up and eyes crinkling happily. His happiness was infectious and Jongdae couldn’t help but share in it. “I have a Music Bank performance in like a week and I would love it if you attend it!”

“R….really?” Jongdae was a little stunned at how fast Baekhyun was at warming up to him. While he knew he himself wasn’t actually the unapproachable type either and wasn’t too bad at making friends, he wasn’t as readily trusting as Baekhyun. “But…..I don’t know, is that okay?”

“Of course, it is!” Baekhyun insisted. “I meant it when I said I wanted to know you better and be friends with you.”

Jongdae was about to open his mouth and respond with a teasing remark when he heard a strange sound that stopped him from saying anything. And then he realized that the “strange” sound was his stomach protesting out of hunger. A wave of embarrassment washed over him when Baekhyun suddenly burst out laughing.

“Your tummy sounds so _angry_ at you!” he stated. “How long have you not eaten anything?”

“Uh….I don’t really know. Haven’t been keeping track of the time,” Jongdae said, still flushed pink in embarrassment. “Three hours maybe?”

He then found Baekhyun suddenly grabbing his arm and grinning widely at him. “There is a fast food place nearby. We can have tteokbokki there or something. Come on! My treat!”

“Eh?” Jongdae stuttered. “But, don’t you think that’s dangerous for you? What if people recognize you?”

“Nah, don’t worry. I’m still a new idol. As much as my song has blown up, I doubt so many people would recognize me so soon,” Baekhyun reassured. “Besides, a lot of our company’s artists frequent that place so it’s not a big deal even if I get recognized.”

Jongdae gave him a dubious look even as Baekhyun began dragging him towards the stairs. “Are you sure?”

“Yes! Don’t worry!” 

The tteokbokki place was not too big but it was clean and well-furnished. It also seemed really popular if the amount of people ordering from there were anything to go by. Baekhyun confidently led himself and Jongdae to the very back of the eatery after they had made their orders of tteokbokki and eomuk. The air smelled warm, comforting and delicious.

“So, Jongdae,” Baekhyun leaned forward, elbows resting on the table as they sat waiting for their order to be ready. “Tell me more about yourself.”

“Well, there is nothing much,” Jongdae shrugged. “I’m twenty eight. I double majored in Language and Korean Literature, and in Music. I like cats, pretty notebooks, coffee, free food and drinking alone. The most productive I get is when I’m making music with Chanyeol.”

“You’re so cute!” Baekhyun cooed. “I mean, cats and pretty notebooks aw! Personally I’m more of a dog person myself but cats are adorable!”

The number for their order was called out just then and Baekhyun excused himself to go and grab the tray of food. He quickly rushed back with it and assumed the same position of anticipation and interest as he spoke out the next question he’d thought of asking Jongdae. “So, how long have you and Chanyeol been friends?”

“Ever since first year of University,” Jongdae revealed. “We got along well because we were both double majors, something most others never opted for and were both music geeks for almost all the same classic rock bands and artists. Queen, Jimi Hendrix, Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, you name it.”

“Wow! I don’t have as much knowledge when it comes to western rock bands although I listen to plenty of Korean rock bands, indie or otherwise and Japanese rock artists. I’m more of the Pop person,” Baek grinned. “So, let me guess. You guys met and became friends because you were both Music Majors?”

“Well, we _were_ both in Music but that’s not how we became friends,” Jongdae chuckled. “It was a funny incident actually. Our first meeting was when Chanyeol accidentally threw an ice-cream cone at my head.”

“What?” Baekhyun laughed heartily, spilling tteokbokki sauce on the table as he did so “Oh gosh! Has that guy always been such a clumsy dork?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae answered while giving his own laugh. “And you know how he is. He felt guilty and tried to make it up to me for a whole week. And somehow we ended up becoming best friends.”

“Haha, that’s entertaining,” Baekhyun said. “Tell me more.”

“Hm, it’s really nothing much. We basically did the same shit best friends do. Hung out at each other’s dorms more, fooled around way too much, annoyed each other, helped with each other’s crushes, consoled during break-ups and so on,” Jongdae stopped talking as he chewed on his food, during which Baekhyun shot him more questions.

Quite a while passed as they sat together and talked while they ate, reminiscing on old college memories and exchanging stories. Jongdae talked about all his adventures and misadventures with Chanyeol, the guy’s millions of fleeting crushes and heartbreaks and him having to comfort him, his own favorite books and music, busking alongside the Han River and many more fond recollections. Baekhyun in turn talked about his friendship with Kyungsoo, how they literally grew up together and had opposite personalities like earth and air yet got along so well, his ambitions of being in the entertainment industry ever since he was a child, three companies rejecting him before EXODUS took him in and several other autobiographic facts. Jongdae listened with rapt interest. Baekhyun had a way with capturing one’s attention, with his amazing abilities in conversing and keeping it going. It was hard not to drown in his stories and sparkly eyes like that of a million galaxies.

“Ah! I’ve kept you for so long!” Baekhyun suddenly exclaimed while in the midst of his story telling, when his phone began ringing and the caller-id showed Kyungsoo’s frowning face on it. Jongdae blinked out from the trance he was in while listening to him. “It’s already 5 pm and time for you to go home! I’ll tell Kyungsoo to drop you.”

“No, that’s okay,” Jongdae reassured. “Chanyeol has a car too and we live in same house. I can go with him.”

“Yeah, but Chanyeol’s busy producing for Red Velvet along with Jihoon, isn’t he?” Baekhyun said. “So, won’t he stay in late?”

“Ah, I’d forgotten that,” Jongdae answered with a slight frown. “But anyway, I can go home on my own. I don’t want to bother you or Kyungsoo.”

“Oh no, you won’t be bothering us at all,” Baekhyun grinned as they both stood up. “I have dance lessons to go for now anyway. I can ask Kyungsoo to drop you along the way.”

“But…..”

“No buts! Here wait, let me ask him if you’re so doubtful,” swiftly he grabbed his phone and called back the said person. He had to pause only for a second before the other received the call and put it on speaker. “Hey, Kyungja! Before you scold me, I have a favour to ask of you!”

“_Baekhyun, where are you even?_” the annoyance was crystal clear in Kyungsoo’s voice even through the phone. “_And what favour? I’m not buying you any more junk food. It’s bad for your health._”

“No, not junk food!” Baekhyun laughed. “I just had some tteokbokki anyway. It’s a good favour. Can we drop Jongdae home while we go for my dance classes?”

“_Jongdae’s with you?_” Kyungsoo sounded mildly surprised. “_You seem to be getting along well with him. Are you trying to corrupt him?”_

“God, no! I’m just making friends! Although I’m pretty sure he’d be great in bed,” Baekhyun added the last bit while giving Jongdae a cheeky glance and chuckling. Jongdae nearly choked on air.

“_You’re gross,”_ Kyungsoo told him and Jongdae heartily agreed.

“And you’re just boring,” Baekhyun shot back. “Anyway, stop changing the subject, Kyungja! Can we drop him home or not?”

“_Sure, we can,”_ Kyungsoo said easily. “_Make it into the company in five minutes or I’m telling Kasper you’re skipping.”_

“Shit, wait no don’t! I skipped last time too! Kasper’s gonna kill me!” Baekhyun’s whines fell on a dead device because Kyungsoo had cut the call. Jongdae suddenly found his arm getting grabbed for the second time that day and had to match his pace with Baekhyun’s urgent ones. “Let’s go before Kyungsoo carries out his threat, Jongdae!”

As the two of them hurried back to their company, Baekhyun’s arm now linked around the other, Jongdae found himself smiling. Perhaps working with Baekhyun and being his friend wouldn’t be so bad after all.

<3<3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your support guys. you don't know just how much it means to me<3

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you think I deserve it then do leave me kudos and comments. they really motivate me a whole lot to write:')


End file.
